Not Again
by Gasoline Baby
Summary: THE WALKING DEAD- GLENN & MAGGIE- SUPERNATURAL CROSSOVER. Maggie Greene is a great hunter, she does her job well. For some reason she keeps running into one Glenn Rhee, a fumbling Korean guy from Atlanta that really can't do his job well. Together they encounter a group of vampires and as expected, Glenn drags the two hunters down. One shot.


I told myself I was never going to work with Glenn again. No other hunter who's seen him would think him hunter material anyway. Being a somewhat lanky Korean kid that wears a baseball cap most of the time, doesn't exactly scream violent and courageous to most. Well, he is courageous, I'll give him that. But I mean, the guy almost got himself killed by a freaking demon last time we met, very nearly ganking me in the process. He had no experience with demons and had the thought that making small talk with a murderous hell dweller was a good idea. I went to the Harvelle's Roadhouse about a week after I saved his skin and Ellen told me when he was there, Glenn was going on the whole night about how he was eternally grateful that I saved his life and that he loved me for it. He was drunk, but that didn't change the fact that it was damn creepy. And in this line of work, and being me, I don't need the recognition. Yet here we are, back to back, machetes at the ready, about to try and take down five freaking vampires. After I was pretty sure they were extinct by now. On my own I probably could take on four at the most, depending on position. With Glenn, we wouldn't get two. He can do ghosts easily. Burning bones is like a walk in the park for him, he can do the job better than most hunters out there. With monsters, though, the guy's too cocky for his own good. He knows nothing.

* * *

"Keep the blade up." I say over my shoulder, and watch as Glenn raises his machete over his shoulder, a bit too dramatically. The vamps surrounding us close in, hissing and baring their fangs.

"Whoa." Glenn says, looking at each vampire. As he speaks, I realise the difference in accents we have. We were to lash at them on my command, and it's not the right time yet. I count in my head as a blonde vamp in a black cardigan makes her careful, shuffling steps towards me, dead leaves crunching underfoot with each step. I gulp quickly and take a breath inwards, about to make my move, but behind me, Glenn yells out and starts hacking. Mentally rolling my eyes, I swing my own blade through the blonde's neck and after a second, her head falls backwards onto the forest floor. Her body stays standing for another before crumpling to the ground, her head rolling towards the protruding roots of a tree. I quickly take another swing to my right at a teenage-looking vamp, who screeches at the body of his friend. When I swing, he's looking down and his head lands on the ground next to the blonde's and his body falls to the left.

"Maggie!" I hear Glenn call and I whip my head around, my short hair sticking to my cheek because of the sweat, and I see Glenn in a hold. A grey haired vampire in a black suit is holding Glenn's own machete to his neck and smiling at me, his jagged teeth still bared. I see Glenn was only able to take down one vamp, the body just in front of his feet, the head nowhere to be seen. Probably hidden under leaves. Two vamps remain, the one holding Glenn, and a black haired female vamp, with striking green eyes. They're the same colour as the trees around us. She waltzes over to who I know presume is the head, and most likely her mate, as she adjusts Glenn's white cap for him and takes her place at the other vamp's side.

"Drop your blade." the head vamp says calmly. When I don't move, he rolls his head to look at Glenn's face under his cap, trying to see the fear he feeds off of. He brings his jagged teeth to Glenn's neck and drops the machete behind him. Obviously his own teeth are better weaponry. Glenn looks at me, his brows furrowed, his eyes knowing he's screwed up.

"Drop the blade..." The head vampire repeats, not as calm as before. Glenn struggles a little, his feet nearly dangling as the vampire grasping him is a good 3 feet taller.

"Don't!" Glenn blurts out and gets an immediate hiss from the two vampires.

"Don't be a hero, Glenn." I sigh, really rather fed up with this kid that's two years older than me. I know that if I drop my weapon, they'll kill us both. If I attack, from our positions, our chances are slim, especially for Glenn, who has a vampire at his throat. Now that I've killed off 3/5 of their group, reasoning probably wouldn't go down too well either. I have to think fast.

"I won't tell you again..." I've always been pretty good with throwing knives, I wonder if it's the same with a large blade? If I manage to get the head, well, in the head, his mate will come after me and I guess I can take her down. Then, I can properly kill the head vamp if he's still alive. You can never be truly sure about these things. Still braced, my knees apart, I raise my machete with one hand up above my ear and breathe in sharply before letting out a grunt as I throw.

"Hey-" The head vamp is barely able to shout before I get the hook end of my machete deep into his head, the entry of the wound above his ear where he had his head turned towards Glenn. Blood sprays everywhere and his body falls backwards. Glenn looks as though he's about to go into panic, but steps away and runs towards me after picking up his machete from the forest floor. The green eyed mate of the fallen head, who was seconds ago, hanging off his shoulder stares at his body. From the look on her face, I think he's dead. His mate's green eyes look up at me from under the curls of her hair and for a second I feel a flash of guilt for causing such hurt to her and her family. But the feeling doesn't have much time to make me think deeply about the crisis of violence shown from hunters and in my life, as she starts running at me, not seeming to think about her chances. Glenn passes me his machete just in time for me to swipe it through the vampire's neck. I feel the flimsy and hollowness of her windpipe on the handle of the blade. Her eyes stay wide as both her head and body fall to the ground. My mouth forms the shape of an 'O' and I let out a huff. I turn to Glenn. His white cap isn't exactly white anymore, well, it was already looking yellowed before this fight, but now it has blood on it. He has spots of blood on the side of his face too and he looks scared as hell, but at least he's alive.

"You just did it again." He says. I start walking over to the body of the head vamp, having to step over two bodies on the way.

"What?" I ask dumbly, truly confused at what he just said.

"You just saved my life... Again." He says like it's the simplest thing, as I press a foot on the chest of the vampire and lean down to grasp the handle of the machete.

"Yep." I breathe out after struggling to get the blade out. The metal is completely covered in blood and it kind of reaks now.

"You're welcome... Never follow me anywhere ever again..." I say, still a little breathless from my efforts and trudge back over to Glenn, who's still standing there like a kid trying to make a statement. I walk right past him, on my way back to where I left my bike and his eyes follow me as I walk away. I feel his eyes looking at my back and turn around to say,

"Oh and do yourself a favour, Glenn... Don't try monsters again."


End file.
